Look Before You Sleep/Gallery
Outside Sun rays.png|Sunny Rays in the beginning of the episode. Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Derpy flying by Rarity using magic S1E8.png|She is good at making figures out of branches. Rarity "Ummm" S1E8.png|Rarity trying to figure out a way to make the branches perfect. Rarity has an idea S1E08.png|Perfect! Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png|...and back down it goes Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png|Just pull them down! Applejack looking behind S01E08.png|"Sorry, I don't understand 'fancy'." Rarity inhaling S01E08.png|Le gasp! Ls3applejack-no.png Rarity "Hey" S1E8.png Applejack worried S01E08.png Rarity is mad S1E8.png Applejack "There is just no pleasing ya is it?" S1E08.png Rarity running S01E08.png|She does not approve of wet manes. Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png Applejack looks at Rarity with anger S1E08.png Rarity smirking S1E08.png Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png|Ponyville in the background Rarity owning Applejack S01E08.png|Does not Infinity plus One, Ha! Applejack fed up by Rarity's lady-like whining S1E08.png Rarity enraged S1E8.png AJ vs Rarity 3.png Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Let's leave before it's started, shall we? Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Off we go then. Applejack and Rarity clinging together S01E08.png|...Or not Applejack dry S01E08.png|Muddy hooves! Rarity clueless look S1E8.png|I do believe I hear my name being called. Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png|Twilight? Twilight's invitation Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png Twilight some strom S1E8.png Twilight no trouble S1E8.png Twilight happy gasp S1E8.png Twilight have slumber party S1E8.png|*clop clop clop* Twilight be great S1E8.png|The sweet life of Twilight Sparkle. Rarity is happy S1E8.png Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Not so fast'' Applejack has muddy hooves and must clean them before she can enter S1E08.png|She's gonna get mud inside the house. Applejack meh S01E08.png|Hmmm, she doesn't enjoy cleaning her hooves. Ls7rarity-twilight.png Ls9twilight-happy.png Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png|Oh, I do believe I had an important event today, and I cannot attend your sleepover... Rarity "me" S1E8.png Applejack with a hose.png|Careful now AJ, that hose seems to have much pressure. Hoses are difficult..png|She was supposed to wash her hooves. Now she's washing her face. Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png Applejack is confused S1E8.png Applejack challenges Rarity S1E8.png Applejack clean S0E08.png Applejack gasp S01E08 .png|What in tarnation? Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png|I don't need your fancy words! Makeovers Green mud..png|Green mud for the face. Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png|''So it's okay to have mud on your faces?'' Rarity mud mask S01E08.png|"It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion." Twilight giving makeovers S1E8.png|Twilight seems to be having a blast. Twilight hooray S1E8.png|She looks so happy! Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png|Applejack looking as if she'd never seen a book before. Applejack reading S01E08.png|She apparently doesn't enjoy what's in the book. Twilight officially fun S1E8.png|She seems to have her front hooves stuck to each other. Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack looks to her side S1E08.png Applejack looks surprised S1E08.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png|Look, gals! No hooves! Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|Twilight sure has a great time. Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png|Not everypony is happy. Ghost stories Twilight who go 1st S1E8.png Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|Applejack's "ghost" story... Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Oooohh...! Rarity telling a story S1E8.png|Rarity's "ghost" story... Rarity OOOH S1E8.png|Ooohhh...! Ghost stories made up S1E08.png|But they are both "ghost" stories, they're all made up. Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Applejack scared S01E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png|Twili-max! Ghost story lightning effect S01E08.png|Lightning appears as a linear gradient. Who knew? The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png|Oh no! Twilight's turned into the Headless Horse! The Headless Horse S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|Twilight got them good. Twilight got u S1E8.png Twilight story check S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png|Awkward... Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png Marshmallows Twilight wants smores S1E8.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|Hmm, appearently Pinkie Pie isn't the only Pony who can break the laws of physics. Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png Applejack about to nom S01E08 .png Applejack noming S01E08.png AJ chewing S1E8.gif|"No, I think ya just eat it!*nom nom nom*" that's good eatin'! Applejack wide-mouthed S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Truth or Dare Twilight truth or dare S1E8.png Twilight sees Rarity and Applejack arguing S01E08.png Twilight game suppose S1E8.png Twilight read rules S1E8.png Twilight have too rule S1E8.png Rarity being dared S1E8.png|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Applejack dictates Rarity's dare S1E08.png Applejack watches Rarity complete her dare S1E08.png Applejack laughs at Rarity S1E08.png|Are you sneezing or laughing, AJ? Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png|Wet Rarity. Applejack surprised by Rarity's dare S1E08.png|You give a dare you get a dare. It's what makes the world spin. Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png|Truth or Dare, at its best Twilight get a turn S1E8.png Twilight maybe not S1E8.png Twilight see AJ mad S1E8.png|I dare you not to comb your mane. Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png|And I dare you to comb yours. Twilight check off S1E8.png Pillow fight Twilight lets see fun fun S1E8.png Twilight pillowfight S1E8.png Twilight I get it S1E8.png Twilight FUN! S1E8.png Rarity objecting S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png|Rarity with feathers. Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png|IT! IS! ON! Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png|Apillowcalypse! Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png Rarity dodging a pillow S1E08.png|Left. Right. Dodge. Pillows. Applejack gets hit by a pillow S1E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Caught in the crossfire of a pillow war. Twilight in pile S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle covered with pillows S1E8.png|Wow, she has a lot of pillows. Sleep(less)over Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png|No cocooning. Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png|Quit hogging the covers! Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity S1E8.png|Even in bed, they're still staring each other down. Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|HEY! Rarity five legs S1E08.png|Geronimo! Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png|When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek Twilight enough! S1E8.png|Be quiet! Twilight ruined my 1st S1E8.png Twilight anything go wrong S1E8.png Twilight hiding under blanket S1E8.png|Twilight had jinxed it, but what else is new? Rarity sad face S01E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png|Un. Fabulous. Rarity covering her head with a book S1E8.png Twilight scream S1E8.png Twilight recover S1E8.png Twilight not ok S1E8.png Twilight there giant tree S1E8.png Twilight freaking out S1E8.png|When all else fails: Research! Conclusion Twilight still at books S1E8.png Twilight nothing about branches S1E8.png Applejack asks for help S1E8.png|If she'd only stop obsessing over the tiniest details. Rarity "but I'll get all icky" S01E08.png|But...The Filth Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Twilight is this camping-W 9.2514.png Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Twilight pretty S1E8.png Twilight wait a min S1E8.png Twilight not in book S1E8.png Rarity dirty S01E08.png|Muddy but still happy : ) Rarity sad S01E08.png|Poor poor Rarity she's all dirty Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png|Rarity and Applejack hug and make up Rarity and Aj S01E08.png Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack overjoyed after pillow fight S1E8.png Twilight uhh no S1E8.png Twilight 2 more left S1E8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Twilight just so nice S1E8.png Twilight win together S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png|Is it just me, or did Twilight just lose her own perm? Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Twilight dear PC S1E8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png AJandRarity.PNG|''How about another night?'' AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png|''We'll see...'' Twilight smile S1E8.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries